Without You
by OrangeRainbow
Summary: One night, can change everything. For better or for worse. KidxLiz Seriously, this pair needs more attention :D


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. (Sigh)**

* * *

**Without You**

**~Aj Rafael.**

* * *

_**Bucket full of tears baby know I'm here, I'm here waiting.**_

"Liz?" he quietly murmured to the crying girl in front of him. Her clothes wet from the salty tears that sprang out of her shimmering blue eyes. "Everything is going to be okay." He assured her, his voice a comforting manner. "It's going to be okay," he softly repeated. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

_**Close your precious eyes and just realize I'm still fighting.**_

* * *

_**For you to be with me and sit under this tree and we can watch the sunrise, we can watch the sunrise. **_

"Thanks Kid, I really appreciate it, thank you," she gently mumbled and cuddled closer to the Shinigami. She looked up to see his eyes close and his mouth slightly open and a drool slowly trickling down. She giggled at this new sight of her meister, and wished this moment can stay forever.

_**Wake up feel the air that I'm breathing, I can't explain this feeling that I'm feeling. I won't go another day without you.**_

* * *

_**I know it feels like no ones around, but baby you're wrong, but baby wrong. **_

That moment can never tend to last forever, even though she wanted it to. At least he was there to keep her safe, comforted, companied and loved. He's always going to be there to help her if she's in need and to guide her if she's in the wrong path. She could rely on him forever, and he knew he would. He could never leave her ever, and it was his decision not to. He would always protect her no matter what the cost was, because he wanted to from the very start.

_**Just get rid of the fear promise that I'm here I'll never be gone, I'll be gone.**_

* * *

_**So, baby come with me and we can fly away and we can watch the stars shine, we can watch the stars shine. **_

From that day on, they were to last forever, as lovers, partners, spouse, companions, and many more. That happened all because of their unbreakable love for each other. They were truly magnificent, for that will always remain.

_**And baby you can be my love, ohhhh.**_

* * *

_**Wake up feel the air that I'm breathing, I can't explain this feeling that I'm feeling. I won't go another day without you, without you.**_

Years after that wonderful day, Kid decided to conceal their love with Holy Matrimony. The question is 'how can he pull that off?' Well that question is soon to be answered.

_**Hold on I promise it gets brighter.**_

"Will you, Elizabeth Thompson, marry me?" Kid hopefully asked his soon-to-be fiancé. And of course we all knew what had happened next. And they were soon-to-be wed.

_**And when it rains I'll hold you even tighter, I won't go another day without you, without you.**_

* * *

_**And this is me tonight; there are no more games and no more lies. And I know its right, because of the way you look into my eyes.**_

As the newly wed couple, swayed on their very first dance the two made eye contact and held it for a lifetime. Kid pushed her closer to him and held her affectionately until the song had ended. They relaxed together and did the same thing on that very same night.

_**And when I hold you tight the worries disappear, I'm glad you're in my life.**_

* * *

_**Wake up feel the air that I'm breathing, I can't explain this feeling that I'm feeling. I won't go another day without you, without you.**_

As we look forward into the future the couple had two beautiful children together, both lived a happy life and lovingly raised their children together who were both Shinigamis. Both did get their happy ending after all.

_**Hold on I promise it gets brighter.**_

_**And when it rains I'll hold you even tighter, I won't go another day without you, without you.**_

Their children followed their paths as meisters of demon pistols and met their soul mates at Shibusen. Their dad's the Grim Reaper and sooner or later the eldest son becoming the next Grim Reaper, but that was way into the future. For now they just enjoyed the good life, and would never really know if they could have this happy ending without each other.

_**And I won't go another day, without you**_

* * *

**Honestly, tell me if that was too random. Anyway, please review if you enjoyed it and tell me if I can improve on one way or another.**

**Peace out! **

**~Orange Rainbow.**


End file.
